Demons, Secret, and True Love
by mortalinstrumentsgurl1
Summary: The third and last story to my series. When a Demon from Babylonian called Ribisu threatens to kill Clary and the group. The group wonders if they can trust Clary because she's keeping secrets. Oh and how will her parents react that she's preganant? The journey in Idris is going to Shanghai. Will they defeat Ribisu or get slaughtered? This is Demons, Secrets, and True Love.
1. Secrets and Ribisu

**Clary POV**

Jace just stared at me. I was beginning to worry. I searched his face and saw that he was only shocked.

"You think you're pregnant?" he said.

"Yeah," I said. He took a deep breath. Then he smiled.

"We're having a kid," he said. I nodded and to my surprise he embraced me into a hug.

"You're not upset or anything?" I asked.

"Why would I be upset?" he asked.

"I –I thought," I stammered.

"You thought that I wouldn't want to have a kid with you? Clary, I always wanted to have a family of my own," he said.

"Really?" I asked, astonished.

"Of course," he said and kissed me. I kissed him back. We broke apart and then frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"What are we going to tell them? Jace, I'm seventeen and pregnant. What will my mother say?" I asked getting worried.

"I don't know," he said.

"I don't think I'm ready to tell any of them, yet," I said. He nodded.

"You can tell them, whenever you are ready," he said and I smiled. We lay down on the bed and slept in each other's arms.

**Jace POV**

She was pregnant. We were going to have a kid, but she didn't want to tell anyone yet. I accepted that because I was only eighteen and she was a year younger than me. I didn't know what our parents would say or even do when they would find out. We fell asleep in each other's arms. I woke up a few hours ago and saw that Clary was still sleeping. I smiled and my hand traveled down to her stomach. It was swollen from the baby. I smiled.

Then I got worried. What if she got hurt in a hunt? What if something horrible happens this week and she got into it? Then I felt a soft gave looking into my eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"You and the baby, what happens if you get hurt?" I asked, looking into her green eyes.

"Jace, I am a pro Shadowhunter, I can handle myself."

"I'm just worried about the baby," I said.

"I think I'm just a few weeks old, this baby isn't coming for a while," she said and snuggled in my chest. I stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"So we're keeping this pregnant thing a secret," I said. She nodded. I sighed.

"When are we telling our parents that you're pregnant?" I asked. She shrugged and sat up. I sat up with her.

"What if they get mad? We're young," she said.

"Clary, don't worry. I promise they won't get mad. I won't let them," I said. She gave a small smiled and lay her head down on my shoulder. I put my hand on her stomach and she put hers over mine. She smiled up at me and I gave a peck on her lips.

"C'mon, let's go find the others," I said. She got up and left the room with me following. We found them in the Weapons Room.

"I don't know what it means, okay. It doesn't mean that I'm old that I know _everything_," I heard Magnus complain.

"Well, we need to see what this means," Isabelle said.

"What's going on?" Clary asked.

"We got a letter from the Clave in Shanghai. It says that we need to get their as soon as possible with this decrypted," Camille said, handing us the letter. It had strange symbols on it.

"I know this. It's an ancient writing the Babylonians used," Clary said. I looked back at the letter.

It had sharp forms from the letters and very different. I really need to pay attention to this history stuff. I thought. There were a lot of lines and triangles together.

"What does it say?" I asked.

"Watch your backs. I am coming out to get all of you," she decrypted.

"Nice work, Clary," Alec said. She smiled.

"Do you know who wrote this?" I asked. They all shook their heads.

"Do our parents know?" Clary asked.

"They're still roaming around," Isabelle said.

"I'll go tell them," Clary said and left. I sighed and looked back at the group. They were all staring at me.

"What?"

"Do you remember what Sebastian said? That Clary's keeping secrets from us," Simon said.

"Yeah, why?"

"If she knows secrets, why isn't she telling us any of them?" Camille said. That was a good question.

"What if we can't trust Clary?" Raphael said. They agreed with him.

"If she does have any secrets, she'll eventually tell us when she's ready," I said.

"You're right. We need to give her time from what just happened," Maureen said. They all agreed but hesitated first.

"I'll go talk about that with her later, okay. If she tells me, I'll come find you guys and tell you," I said. I sighed and went to the training room. I grabbed a dagger and threw it at the dummy.

**Clary POV**

As soon I as left to find my parents. I felt a kick in my stomach. I put my hand on my stomach. It kinda hurt a little.

"You're a strong one, aren't you?" I asked the baby. I smiled and continued to search. I finally found them in the gardens.

"Robert, I know you don't like this idea but we have to," I heard Luke say.

"I know, I just think it may be a little too dangerous for them," Robert said.

"Clary is a pro Shadowhunter, she can handle herself," I heard Marsye say.

"Yeah, she is awesome!," I heard a voice that was a little to young for an adult, so it had to be Max.

"Yes she is, Max," my Mother said. I walked up to them and my mother saw me and smiled.

"Hi Sweetheart, let me guess, you have decrypted the note?" she asked with a grin. I nodded.

"It said, 'Watch your backs. I am coming out to get all of you.'" I said.

"Good job and we think we know who wrote it," Robert said. He got up and said, "C'mon, we can explain it to all the children." They headed towards the palace but I stopped my Mom.

"What's wrong, honey?" she asked.

"I have a question. If Jace and I decided to have a kid how old should I be?"

"Older than you are now, why?"

"Just needed to know," I said.

"Let's go, this demon is pretty big if you're going to Shanghai with us," she said and grabbed my hand.

We made our way to the library, where everyone was. Everyone had Shadowhunter gear on except my group.

"So what kind of Demon wrote this?" Isabelle asked.

"The Demon's name is Rabisu. It is said that he is so frighteningly hideous and hairy that it was associated with nightmares," Robert explained.

"But why would Rabisu write this to us and go to Shanghia?" Ragnor asked.

"We don't know why he's in Shanghai but we know why he wrote this. Good job in the battle too," Marsye said.

"How did you know there was a battle?" Simon asked.

"We have some guards that were injured and they told us everything," Luke said.

"Well, when Simon killed Lilith, she was a Babylonian Demon too, but they used a different name for her. They called her Lilitu. She became Lilith in the Isaiah," Jocelyn said.

"So, some Demons are loyal to each other. It seems that Lilith didn't care how Ribisu looked and they became close," Robert said.

"So he wants to avenge her," Magnus said.

"Where are we going to Shanghai?" Jace asked.

"Tonight, you all better pack and get equipped," Marsye said and led Max out the room.

"Let's go pack Luke," My mother said and left.

I left to go pack and get weapons. I took out a case and put my clothes in it. I felt arms encircle me. I let my head fall back and I looked at Jace.

"So, another Demon," I said.

"Yeah, promise me that you'll always be at my side and not get hurt," he said.

"Jace, are you going to be over protective?" I asked.

"No," he said.

"Good, so I don't have to be at your side all the time then," I said, breaking away from him and grabbing my stele.

"It must be a pain for our parents to go back to Shanghai," I said.

"Yeah, Robert is complaining about it, a lot," he said. I scoffed. I was done packing and put on my regular outfit. A white half long sleeved shirt on, a green jacket vest, green trousers, brown boots, a black belt, and my green cloak. I put in some daggers, Seraph Blades, a sword, and a throwing disk. When I was done, I saw Jace looking at me.

"What?"

"You know I love you," he said, coming over to me and wrapping his arms around me.

"I know, isn't that why you married me?" I asked, my hands on his chest. He smiled and kissed me. I kissed him back. Then I heard a loud crash. We broke apart.

"What the hell was that?" I asked.

"I don't know," he said.

We made our way to the Main Hall and saw everything was everywhere. Some people were in it and were injured.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I saw Magnus come towards us.

"There was an explosion. We don't know where it came from," he said.

Then a black smoke rose up and a creature appeared.

"_I am the Demon Ribisu! I will kill all of you for killing Lilith! You all better look out or I will come after you!" _He disappeared after his warning.

"That doesn't look good," Jace said.

"Yeah," I said.

"We better go tell the others," Magnus said.

"Don't worry, we know," a voice said. I looked and saw Raphael and the others standing behind him.

We helped the injured and took them to the infirmary. I was going to help another person, when I felt another kick. I gasped of how hard the kick was.

"Are you okay?" I heard a voice from behind. I turned and saw Simon.

"Yeah, my stomach just hurts," I lied.

"You should at something, you missed lunch," he said.

"That's a good idea," I said and went to the kitchen.

"You sure like to kick a lot, don't you?" I asked the baby.

I shook my head and smiled. I took a green apple and took a bite out of it. I turned but paused. I felt like someone was here with me. I looked around but no one was here. I sighed and walked towards the door.

"You have good senses," voice said behind me. I turned and saw Ribisu.

"What the hell do you want from us other than avenging Lilith's death?" I asked.

"The secrets you keep are making people curious. They don't even know if they can trust you. You're keeping secrets about personal stuff. Like the Daylighter's mother's location. Where the other leech came from, plus you're pregnant," he said with a grin. His teeth were yellow and had black spots on it. I shuddered.

"How do you know about that?" I asked.

"I know everything," with that, he disappeared and left me shocked.

* * *

**So this is the first chapter of Demons, Secrets, and True love. All the names i put in like Ribisu and Lilitu are real. So please review on this chapter and i will update soon! :D**


	2. The Death of a Priestess

**Jace POV**

Where was Clary? I saw her talk to Simon when I came out of the infirmary and then it looked like she was heading to the kitchen. Maybe she was hungry. I went over to Simon.

"Hey, Bloodsucker, where's Clary going?"

"One, can you please call me by my name and two, she went to go get something to eat. I think something's wrong with her," he said.

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"She held her stomach and it looked like she was in pain."

"Thanks for the talk, Leech," I said and went to find Clary. I opened the door to the kitchen and saw Clary, her back to me. She was just standing there.

"Clary?" I said walking to her.

"Clary, are you okay?"

"I don't know."

"What happened, Clary?" I asked, coming closer to her. She sank to the ground. I rushed over to her and knelt behind her.

"What happened, Clary?" I asked again.

"Ribisu," she said.

"What did he do to you?" I asked.

"Nothing, he knows that I'm pregnant," she said. I was shocked.

"How does he know that?" I asked.

"He said he knows everything," she said.

"What if he harms me and the baby? The others, too," she said in a hurry.

"Clam down, Clary. I won't let him hurt you or the others and the baby," I said in a soothing voice. She nodded.

"I swear on the Angel that I won't let anything happen to anybody," I said. She looked at me and gave me a little smile. I pecked her lips and got up with her.

"So this is where the love birds are," a voice said from behind. I saw Magnus and Alec with a bemused smile on their faces.

"Get those smiles off your face before I do it," I said. They scoffed.

"I would like to see you try," Alec said.

"Oh, would you three stop it. It's almost time to go, by the looks of it," Clary said.

"Let's go get our stuff then," Magnus said and walked out the kitchen. Alec followed. I looked down at Clary and saw that she was looking at me.

"Let's go to Shanghai," she said.

I smiled and said, "Let's go."

**Clary POV**

I go my stuff and headed to the castle gardens with Jace. We held hands on the way and talked a bit. When we reached the others, Magnus already had the portal up.

"So, is everybody here?" he asked.

All of us, including Max were going. Some guards, knights, and other Shadowhunters were coming too. Hodge stayed at the palace to look after things.

"Everyone is here," Robert said.

"Then go your butts through the portal," Magnus demanded. My parents went first, next were Jace's parents and Max, then the guards, knights, and Shadowhunter, and finally we all went through. Before I went in the portal, I turned around and looked at Idris. Of course I left Idris at times, but this time I was really going to miss seeing the blue sky, green grass, and happy people everywhere. I felt a tug on my hand and saw Jace. He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and we went through the portal.

* * *

I landed on my feet with Jace's hand still in mine. I looked around and saw that there was a pair of stairs that were surrounded by trees and boulders.

"This way to the Temple," Marsye said.

"Where are we?" Isabelle asked.

"We are on the Kwan – Yin Mountains. We are going to the Temple, Yangzhou. This is a sacred place, so this Temple is sacred. Buddhists are waiting for us. They want to know what a Babylonian Demon is doing in Shanghai," Luke said. The Kwan – Yin Mountains were really beautiful. If only I had time, I could draw this place. I shook my head. I never had time to do anything ever since Valentine had happened. We walked up the stairs. The handles to it were made of wood. When we walked up we landed on a flat base. We walked a bit more and saw another pair of stairs, but this one wasn't a long one and there was a wall, like a castle's. We entered the Temple and what I saw stunned me. It was beautiful, it had a view of the woodland area it was on, and on the other side was and elegant garden with a well.

"You guys can walk around for a bit. We are going to talk to the Buddhists here," my mother said. We all nodded and took off. I dragged Jace around and we ended up at a place that had a little building that had the view of the sacred place. Trees and rocks were everywhere, it was breathtaking.

"You are in the Ge Garden," someone said behind us. We turned and saw a Buddhist in a red and yellow robe, his head was shaved, and his eyes were almond shaped and had dark brown eyes.

"Hello, I'm Clary and this is Jace," I said. He bowed to us and we did the same.

"I am Bhadanta, one of the Priest's in the Temple. Do you like the view?" he asked. I could tell he was very kind and respective.

"Yes, we do," Jace said.

"I love it here, too. It helps with my praying and meditation," he said. His voice was so soft and calm that it wanted you to trust him.

"So have you seen Ribisu?" I asked.

"No, but he would leave threats. He killed a Priest in the woods. Ribisu had put a tree through him and wrote in his blood that we were next, if we don't give him what he wants," Bhadanta said.

"We are so sorry for your loss," Jace said.

"Thank you. Would you like me to show you your rooms?" he asked.

"Sure," I said. He smiled at us and walked. We followed him. We went through a door and down a corridor. I looked at one of the rooms we passed. There was a statue of a man and Priests and Priestesses were praying to him.

"Who are those people praying to?" I asked.

"Oh, that is the God Ch'in-Shu-Pao, he is the Guardian God that contains us with protection and privacy," Bhadanta explained.

He led us into a room that was big. There were weapons, a small bonsai tree in the corner, protection runes in the corners, and another set of paper doors that led outside and had a view of the woods and a cheery blossom tree. Like in Shanghai, the beds were just soft sheets stacked on top of each other with a blanket and a rectangular pillow. On the walls were paintings of Dragons, warriors, and gods.

"This place is beautiful," I said.

"Thank you, Clary. I will be your guide and be staying with you if there is any trouble," he said.

"That would be nice," Jace said.

"I will be back to get you two some food," he said and left. I went out to the balcony. This place was so similar and different to Idris. It was beautiful and could take a person's breath away that easily but it had a different natural feeling to it. There were no Demon towers in Shanghai but it was nature than buildings. I felt Jace put his arms around me and put his chin on the crown of my head.

"You seem to like this place," he said.

"Yeah, it's very beautiful," I said.

"You know, we can - ," befor he could finish his sentence there was a scream. We both ran outside and saw Ribisu. He had a woman in his hand.

"Put her down!" a man yelled. He looked a lot like Bhadanta.

"Or what, mortal?" Ribisu asked. The man had a staff with a sharp blade at the end of it and the other end was a rune.

"Ohhh, a weapon. That will not kill me, but you know what will kill her?" he asked.

"Don't you dare!" the man yelled. Then, Ribisu smiled and took the woman by the shoulders and tore her in two. I gave a shriek and Jace turned me around, so my head was nuzzled in his neck.

"NO! YALMA!" the man yelled. I heard something hit the ground and I knew it was the woman named Yalma. I heard Ribisu laugh. I turned back around and saw that Yalma's body was torn in two and blood was everywhere. Everything that was inside of her was by her body or hanging out of her or both. My breath was caught in my throat. I felt like I couldn't breathe. The man fell to his knees and stared at her body.

"You need to hurry and get me what I want or another will be found like this," Ribisu warned and then disappeared. I saw Bhadanta go over to the man and put a hand on his back.

"Jace," I said and looked at him. He was as shocked as I was.

"Oh dear God. How devastating," a woman's voice said. I looked over and saw a woman with straight black hair but had ice blue eyes. She looked like she was in her twenties. To all means she was very beautiful.

"Yalma was Bhadrapala's wife. They were going to have a kid, too," she said and with that I fell to my knees. I gave a shuddering breath.

"Is she okay," the woman said and knelt by me. Jace was behind me and put his arms around me.

"He just killed a wife and her unborn baby, Jace," I said. What happens if that would happen to me? I thought. As if he could read my mind, "No, Clary I won't let him do anything to you, okay?"

"Is she having a baby, too?" the woman asked. Jace nodded his head.

"Please, don't tell our parents. They don't know yet and we aren't ready to tell them yet. Please keep it a secret," Jace said. The woman nodded.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Sooki," she said. I could tell something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Yalma was my sister and now she's gone."

* * *

**How sad, right? The death of a wife and a sister and she had a baby, too! These places are real too and i kinda guessed or imagined what would be in the Yanzhou Temple. So i will update really soon or again today - Mortalinstrumentsgurl1 Hop you like!**


	3. The Curse of Ribisu

**Clary POV**

"I'm sorry for your loss," I said. She gave a sad smile. Then I heard footsteps and I saw ,y parents and Jace's coming outside.

"What happened?" Luke asked. Bhadanta came up the steps and said, "Ribisu arrived and slaughtered my brother's wife."

"Oh my god," Marsye said. Then the others came out and more priests and priestesses too. Then other people came out and I wondered if they were the Clave.

They all looked at the body and I heard gasps and curses. I got up and looked at Bhadanta.

"Why would Ribisu kill a pregnant woman?" I asked.

"I don't know but it must amuse him," he said. I gulped. I looked over to his brother. He was still on his knees and looked at his lovingly wife. I saw other Priests help him up and took him inside.

"Is he going to be okay?" Maureen asked.

"I don't know. I think he's in shock but he would be in the state of depression and avenge, Yalma," Bhadanta said. I sighed, Ribisu was here and he was going to kill more people later and he knows that I'm going to have a kid.

"I think we should go inside," Robert said.

"Yeah," Marsye said.

"Jace, Alec, Simon, Jordan, Magnus, Raphael, Ragnor, we need you guys to help with the barrier," Luke said. They nodded. Jace turned around and gave me a kiss on my head.

"I'll be back soon," he said and went with the others. I felt a hand on my arm. I saw that is was Bhadanta's.

"C'mon, I already got you some food," he said and led me to my room. I sat down on the floor and looked at him.

"What is wrong?" he asked.

"I don't think I'm feeling well," I said. The baby kicked my stomach again and I groaned.

"Are you okay?" he asked coming over to me.

"I'm pregnant. Please don't tell anyone. Jace and I want it to keep it a secret," I said in a hurry.

"Why would you want to keep it a secret? You should tell them, keeping secrets can earn you nothing but lies and distrust from others, including yourself," he said.

"I know, but Jace and I aren't ready to tell them yet. What if they get mad?"

"What if they don't?"

I sighed. "I asked my mother how old should I be till I give birth and she said I have to be older. I don't think she'll be happy to know that her seventeen year old daughter is pregnant with an eighteen year old," I said.

"Even if she's upset, you need to tell her," he said. He was right. The longer I kept this between Jace and I, the others will get suspicious.

"I promise I will tell them when the time is right but this baby kicking is really hurting my stomach. Do you have anything to help?" I asked. That gave him a smile in his lips.

"Wait right here, I have the perfect thing that will help," he said and got up. He was almost like Hodge. I lay down on my back and l stared at the ceiling. I sighed. Then I heard the door open and Bhadanta came back with a jar of something.

"This is my special green tea. I gave some to Yalma when she had the same problem. So, here you go. It will definitely work," he said and gave the jar to me. I took a sip and it was good. I drank it and gave the jar back. He smiled.

"Now, here is some rice and fish. You need the energy," he said and gave me the food.

"Thanks," I said and started to eat. I wasn't a hungry pregnant lady like the others that are pregnant, I just ate like I normally did. Was that bad? I asked myself.

"You seem to not eat like a woman when pregnant," Bhadanta said, noticing.

"Yeah, is that a bad thing?" I asked.

"No, it just means that you can control it and you are capable to obtain the baby to a calm normal infant," he said. I smiled. We just met and he already made me feel at home.

"You should get some rest after you are done eating," he said and took my empty rice bowl out of my hands. I went to the other side of the room and lay down.

"Goodnight, Clarissa. I will be right back," he said and blew out the candle's light. I closed my eyes and imagined Jace and I in Idris, living a normal life with no Demons and other things. Just us. With the others of course. But I knew that normal life will never happen. I opened my eyes and saw a pair of yellow, angry eyes looking at mine. It's hand covered my mouth and my screams were muffled.

"You scream, you and the baby die," it half whispered, half growled.

"I overheard your talk with that Bhadanta. It will earn you nothing but lies and distrust from others and yourself," he mocked Bhadanta.

"They are starting to distrust you, Clarissa," Ribisu said. I stared at him.

"Don't believe me?" he asked. I just stared at him. He smiled a hideous smile. Then he hurled himself at me. I was surprised when he grabbed me by my shirt and slammed me into the wall. He was staring at me. Then he opened his mouth and green mist came out and I breathed it in. I gagged by the smell.

He laughed.

"I put a curse on you. Whenever you tell a secret to one of your friends, a priest or priestess will die. If you don't tell them, they will distrust you and start to hate you for it. If you tell anyone about this I will kill you and your baby," he said.

"Go to hell," I spat.

"May I remind you, I'm already in hell," he said and dropped me. I hit the ground on my bottom and he disappeared. I looked at where he disappeared. He just put a curse on me. I looked at my hands.

"What will I do?" I asked myself. I clutched my legs to my chest and hugged them. I put my head in my knees and closed my eyes.

"Clary?" I heard a familiar voice say. I didn't put my head up. I heard footsteps coming closer to me. I felt hands on back. I sighed.

"Jace," I said.

He lifted my head up and looked at me.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

"I was just thinking about the baby," I lied.

"Don't worry, Clary. I will always be at your side," he said and sat next to me. I lay my head against his shoulder and stare at the wall.

"Everything will be okay," he said. I nodded and started to drift to sleep. I felt him kiss the top of my head and say, "Goodnight, Clary."

**Jace POV**

When I walked in the room, where Clary and I shared, I saw that she was clutching herself with her head in her knees.

"Clary?" I said. She didn't move. I walked over to her and put my hands on her back. I rubbed them up and down.

"Jace," she said. I lifted her head and looked at her.

"Is everything okay?" I asked. She looked at me for a moment and said," I was just thinking about the baby."

"Don't worry, Clary. I will always be at your side," I said and sat next to her. She lays her head on my shoulder. I looked at her at the corner of my eye.

"Everything will be okay," I said and she nodded. I kissed the top of her head and said, "Goodnight, Clary." I felt her relax, she was sleeping. I smiled and got up. I picked her up and sat her down on the floor where the soft sheets were. I heard the door open and saw Bhadanta and someone else.

"Jace, this is my brother, Bhadrapala," Bhadanata said.

"Hello," I said. He nodded. I knew he was sad for the loss of his wife and newborn kid.

"I see that Clarissa is asleep. May we talk to you in the corridor, please?" he asked, generously. I nodded and followed him and his brother in the corridor.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Clarissa told me she was pregnant," he said in a low voice. I nodded.

"You two are keeping it a secret. That can lead into a bad situation," his brother said.

"Does Ribisu know about this?" Bhadanta asked.

"Yes, he knows," I answered.

"This isn't good," he said.

"Why?" I asked getting curious.

"All of the Priestess' Ribisu slaughtered were having a child," his brother said.

"What. Why would her do that?"

"Because he can't have any of his own, his jealousy of other men going to have a child seems to mock him," Bhadrapala said.

"So, Clary could be next?" I asked.

"It could be possible, but we can do something about it. There is a ritual called 'Birth Separation'. It would separate the new born and the mother for some days and when the date is up, the baby will go back to the womb of Clarissa," Bhadanta said.

"So if Ribisu hurts Clary, it won't hurt the baby?" I asked. They both nodded.

"This isn't my decision, it's Clary's."

"I know but I don't think she'll like it," he said.

"Why wouldn't she?" I asked.

"She would have to tell her parents."


	4. The Ritual and Forbidden Secret

**Jace POV**

She had to tell her parents.

"I don't know. She really isn't ready to tell them yet," I said.

"I know, but if she wants the infant to be out of harm's way, this ritual will help," Bhadanta said. I sighed.

"I'll talk about this with her when she wakes up, okay," I said. I really needed to have a talk with Clary. About the whole secret thing, the ritual, and how she was acting when I saw her minutes ago.

They nodded.

"Let's get you to your wife," Bhanata said. His brother said his parting and left. Bhadanta followed me into my room, where Clary was still in the same place sleeping. I went over to her and lay next to her. I saw that Bhadanta sat Indian style and closed his eyes. _That's a weird way to sleep_. I thought. I shook all thoughts away and put my arm around Clary and fell asleep.

* * *

I was awoken by a loud rumble. I sat up fast and saw Clary sitting up too. I looked over and saw Bhadanta outside. I looked past him and saw that there were stuff coming down the hills and mountain. I rubbed my eyes and looked again. The things coming down were boulders and they were heading to the Temple. Bhadanta turned and took us both by the arm.

"We have to get out of here, now," he said with urgency in his voice. He tugged us to the door and we headed outside where the others were. They were staring at something in the sky. I looked up and saw Ribisu.

"When will you give it to me?" He growled.

"We will never give it to you without a fight," a woman said and apparently it was Sooki.

"Foolish, mortals! I will not wait any longer. If you want a fight, so let there be a fight," he said and headed straight for Sooki. She jumped up and took out a Katana and was in position. The other Priests and Priestess's did, too. Then, Ribisu opened his mouth and fire came out. The people in his way jumped out of it and landed behind him. I saw Bhadanta beside Sooki. He was surprisingly fast. Ribisu turned around and looked at the both of them. He smiled a gruesome smile. It disgusted me.

"You think you can beat me. The Great Demon Ribisu? " he asked with some amusement in his voice.

"Only if we try," Bhadanta said. He jumped up and slashed at Ribisu's chest. The Demon screamed and fell to the ground. He had a confused look on his face but he got up tried to get Bhadanta in his hand but he dodged his hand and dug his Katana in Ribisu's hand. He twisted the Katana and took it out. Ribisu staggered back and looked at Bhadanta. He growled and disappeared.

"He's gone," Sooki said.

"For now," Bhadanta said.

"Jace, are you okay?" a tiny voice said. I looked down and saw Clary looking at me.

"Clary, I need to talk to you but something, well some things, to be exact," I said.

"What is it?" she asked. I lead her to our room and shut the door. I took a breath and sighed.

"Clary, when I came in here, something was wrong. Do you want to talk about it?" I asked.

"No," she said.

"Why?" I said, utterly confused. "You know you can tell me anything, right."

"I know, I just don't want to talk about it," she said.

"Well, what are you hiding from the others? They're beginning to get curious about you," I said.

She sighed. "I- I," she stuttered.

"Clary, why haven't you told the others about your secrets when you lived with them half of your life?" I asked her, getting angry.

"I don't know and I can't tell them, not yet," she said.

"Okay, Clary, since Ribisu is here and threatening to kill us, I don't want the baby to get hurt when you're out hunting and killing Demons. Bhadanta said Ribisu is killing a lot of pregnant women and I don't want you to be next, so Bhadanta and his brother said there is a ritual that could separate you and the baby for some time and the baby won't get hurt," I said.

"Okay, are you asking me if I would do this ritual?" she asked. I nodded my head.

"Okay," she said.

"But Clary, you're going to have to tell your parents that you're pregnant," I said slowly.

"What, I'm still not ready to tell them," she said.

"I know but if you want to do this ritual and not let the baby to get hurt, you're going to have to tell your parents," I said. She let out a breath and nodded.

"Fine, I'll tell them," she said. I embraced her in my arms.

"I know you don't want to do this," I said, soothingly.

"But for the sake of the baby," she said. I pulled away and kissed her on the lips, gently. She responded back. I don't know how long we were in that position but I didn't want it to end.

She pulled back for air and smiled.

"I better go tell them now," she said. I nodded and she left. I sighed and went to go find the others.

**Clary POV**

I went to find my parents and found them in the gardens where Jace and I saw that was beautiful.

"Hello, Sweetheart," my mother said.

"Hey, Kiddo," Luke said. I smiled and made my way to them.

"Can I talk to you guys about something," I asked.

"Sure, what is it," Luke said.

"Mom, remember when I asked that question I asked you in Idris?"

"Yes, when you asked me how old you should be to have a baby," she said.

"Well, I'm seventeen and I'm pregnant," I said, cautiously.

"Clary," my mother exclaimed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know I was pregnant since Jace woke up from his a coma," I said.

"How many days were you pregnant," she said.

"I'm just a few weeks," I said in a tiny voice.

"Jocelyn, give her a break. She's almost an adult and if she and Jace want to make life, then let them," Luke said.

"She's _almost_ an adult, she's still a child," my mother said strictly.

"I know, but her birthday is in a couple of weeks. She is going to be an adult then," he said and turned to me. "Congratulation, kid," he said. I gave him a smile and he gave it to me back.

"Mom, I really am sorry," I said. She sighed and looked at me.

"I know, Sweetheart. It's just I'm your mother and I didn't want you to have a baby yet. I'm just being protective. I really am happy for you, too," she said and hugged me along with Luke.

"Plus, I need to tell you that if Ribisu is here, Bhadanta, his brother, and Jace wants me to do this ritual that would separate me and the baby so the baby won't get hurt," I said.

"Is this safe?" my mother asked. I nodded. I really haven't thought about it. Was it safe?

"Are you sure," Luke said.

"Yeah," I said. They looked at each other and nodded.

"Okay, but does anybody else know that you're pregnant?" she asked.

"Only you guys, Jace, Bhadanta, his brother, and Sooki," I said. I couldn't tell them Ribisu knew, too or the baby and I will be killed.

"Why haven't the others known?" Luke asked.

"I don't know, I think I'm just scared to tell them because I'm still a child and," _and they're starting to get mad at me because I can't tell them the secrets that they want to know or someone will die._

"And what?" Luke said.

"Nothing, can we just go and see Bhadanta about the ritual," I said. I saw that they wrapped their hads together and walked over to me. Luke put his arm around my shoulders and I did the same. I smiled. This is what a real family feels like than with Valentine. Then we went to go find Bhadanta.

**Jace POV**

I found the others in the courtyard. They were having a conversation about Ribisu.

"How did Bhadanta even hurt Ribisu?" Raphael asked.

"I don't know. He must know what hurts him," Magnus said. Simon turned his head and looked at me.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked.

"I asked Clary about the whole secret thing," I said.

"What did she say?" Isabelle asked.

"She didn't want to talk about it. She said doesn't want to tell anybody yet," I said.

"Jace, she needs to tell us. What if it's really important," Alec said.

"Sebastian said she knows where my mother is. I haven't seen her since I Turned," Simon said.

"I want to know where I came from, too. I never knew where I was born and who my mother was," Raphael said.

"I know, I will let her tell me when she can. We just have to wait a little more," I said. They sighed but agreed. Then I heard the door open and saw it was Sooki.

"Jace, Clary is asking for you," she said. I nodded and followed her. I paused at the door.

"Don't worry, she'll tell you all when she's ready," I said and caught up with Sooki.

"So, why does she want me?" I asked.

"She and her parents agreed to the ritual. That reminds me, when are _you _going to tell your parents that she is pregnant?" she asked. _Damn, I forgot about that._

"I don't know," I said, honestly.

"Well, you really need to tell them soon," she said. I nodded and we stopped at a door. She opened it and I saw that it was some kind of place with mats and statues, and some bonsai trees. Candles were lit everywhere and in the middle of the room were Clary and her parents. As if she knew I was here, she turned around and looked at me. Sooki and I walked over to them. I stood next to Luke.

"How is this ritual going to work?" Jocelyn asked, getting worried.

"She is just going to lie down and i am going to say the chant. She;s going to feel pain but it will all be over," Bhadanta said.

"Clary, can you lay down for me," Sooki said. Clary did what she was told and looked over at me. I went over to her and knelt down and took her hand in mine. She squeezed it a bit and looked worried.

"It's going to be okay," I told her. She just nodded her head. I heard Bhandanta start to speak. I couldn't understand what he was saying but I know that he was chanting. Then I saw Clary, she had her eyes closed, relaxed. Then she started to scream. I was going to do something but a hand stopped me. I turned and saw that the hand was Bhadrapala. He shook his head. I looked back at Clary. She had the look of pain on her face. Then she arched her back while a glowing orb started to leave her stomach. I stared in amazement while the orb left her body. Clary lay flat on her back, breathing hard. I cradled Clary in my arms and moved a piece of hair on her forehead. I looked up and saw that Sooki had a jar and place the orb in it.

"she will be okay but she needs to rest," Sooki said placing the jar on a shelf behind a curtain. I picked Clary up bridal style and took her to our room so she could rest. I put her there and left for a moment. I went back to the room and looked her parents. They looked worried.

"Don't worry, she is going to be okay and the baby is out of harms way," Bhadanta said.

"Why do you say that, the baby I mean," Jocelyn asked.

"The curtains are blessed by the Angel itself. It repels off ant Demons that try to get through them," Sooki said. Then I heard a crash. I ran out and went to the room Clary was in. When I opened the door, I was shocked.

She wasn't there.

**Simon POV**

When Jace left, I went to go take a walk. I left the temple and wandered around outside. I was out on the steps when I saw something before me. I knew what it was. It was Ribisu, but what was he doing here outside of the temple than inside it? He smiled at me.

"So, you're the Daylighter. I wouldn't believe that since it is already midnight," he said.

"What the hell do you want," I asked, viciously.

"I want to talk about Clarissa. You two are best friends, aren't you?"

"Who's asking?" I asked. He smiled.

"Well, in your head, you want to know where your mother is," he said. I looked at him.

"how do you know that?" I asked, getting concern.

"I know everything. Do you want to know where your mother is?" he asked.

"What makes you say that?" I said.

"I know where your mother is but _I'm _not going to tell you," he said with amusement.

"Then who is?"

"Well Clarissa, of course," he exclaimed.

"What if she doesn't tell me?"

"Then force it out of her before I do," he said.

"Are you threatening Clary?"

He just smiled and then he tackled me. He bared his teeth at me and I kicked him off. I got up and saw that he was coming at me again. I jumped up and landed on his back. I sank my teeth into him and clawed on his back. He gave yell of pain. He slammed me into a tree trunk and I fell to the ground. I got up and he punched me in the torso. I doubled over and he hit me on the back which made me fall. He laughed. He kicked me and I could tell that he broke some ribs. I spat up some blood. I got up slowly and looked Ribisu in the eyes. He just gave me that ugly smile of his. Plus, his teeth were black and yellow.

"Don't you brush your teeth?" I asked.

He growled and tried to grab me but I was able to kick him. He fell to the ground. I saw that I was able to kick him in the mouth. Blood trickled down his chin and on the ground. He smiled and flew up and made his way to the temple.

"Damn it," I cursed. I followed him, slowly from the injuries. I healed and found that he was in Jace and Clary's room. I went inside and saw that he had Clary in his hand. She looked like she was unconscious. I growled. He went out, grabbing me by the waist at the same time. He crossed the line, now. I punched him in his chest with all my strength, that it actually made him drop the both of us. He looked at me and disappeared. I was able to catch Clary. She woke up and looked around.

"What happened," she asked. I put her down and looked at her.

"Ribisu," I said, simply.

"Oh," she said only.

"Clary, I just need to ask you. Where is my mother?" I asked, slowly. She shook her head.

"Why won't you tell me, dammit!" I told her angrily.

"Not yet."

"Clary, she is my mother. What happened if you didn't know where your mother was but I did?" I asked, getting madder.

"I would want you to tell me," she said in a tiny voice.

"Exactly, now where is my mother," I asked again. I heard her sigh and turn around.

"Greece, she's in Greece," she said.

"Greece," I repeated. Then, I heard a scream from the temple. We ran to the entrance and saw Ribisu again. He had a Priest in his hand. He smiled at me and his hand made it's way to his chin. With one quick jerk, he twisted his head. I heard screams. The Priest's head was twisted backwards. I heard Clary suck in a breath. Ribisu dropped the Priest and disappeared. I looked at Clary and she looked at me.

"Look at what you've done," she said.

* * *

**Sorry it took some time to update but i hope you like this chapter. I will be updating soon ~ Mortalinstrumentsgurl1**


	5. The Big Secret is Out

**Clary POV**

I knew I made the mistake of telling Simon where his mother was, but I had no choice. When I saw that Ribisu killed that Priest, I felt like I was broken. It was all, my fault that he died. I ran off to the forest after it had happen. I heard the others all my name but ignored them and kept running. I felt tears trickle down my face as I was running. I felt my legs give out for me and I fell I cried. All this was happening because of me. I kept crying till I heard footsteps. I stopped and gasped for air and sat up. I looked up and saw Jace. He dropped to his knees and took me in an embrace. I was surprised at first and then relaxed into him. I let the tears out and he held me with all of his love. He pulled me away and cupped my cheeks.

"Are you okay?" he asked, brushing his thumb across the cheekbones, wiping the tears away. I shook my head.

"What happened, Clary?" I looked in his eyes. They were turning darker than his usual eye color. I took the deep breath. _ The baby is somewhere safe. Ribisu can't hurt the baby. Death or not, I will not keep hiding secrets from everyone I love._ I said in my head.

"Ribisu put a curse on me. He says if I tell anyone a secret he will kill an innocent person here and if I tell anyone about this curse, he will kill me and the baby," I said. His face was in horror. Then there was a gust of harsh wind and it turned out to be Ribisu.

"You couldn't keep a secret, could you, Clarissa," he said with an ugly smile.

"How dare you put a curse on her," Jace growled.

"I just wanted to have some fun," he said.

"I will kill you for this!" Jace yelled. He was really, really angry. He was breathing heavily and gave a stare that could kill a person if it could.

"Not till I kill that red head," Ribisu said and came to me.

I saw Jace pull out a dagger and throw it at him. It hit him in the face and he fell to the ground. He took the dagger out and threw it to the side. He growled and tackled Jace to the ground. I was going to do something but Jace said, "No, Clary get out of here, now."

"But-."

"No, go Clary!" he yelled.

"I will not leave you here!" I screamed.

"I want to protect you Clary, even if it means death," he said and kicked Ribisu about seven feet away from him. He came over to me and caressed my cheek. I could feel tears coming down my face. He brushed them away and he ducked his head to kiss me. That kiss had so much passion and love in it, I cried more. He pulled away from pushed me away.

"Go," he said and picked up the dagger and left. I was going to go after him, when tugged me to the side. I gave a yelp and landed on my side. I looked up and saw that it was Bhadanta.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I followed Jace. Here, stab Ribisu with this and he will go away for a while," he said. He gave me a blade that was about the size of a Seraph Blade.

"Why?" I asked

"This blade had been blessed by the Angel himself. If you stab something that isn't pure, they will go away," he said. I looked at the blade and nodded. I got up and went to find them. I found them, they were stilling fighting. Jace gave punches at him and a wound that he probably made on Ribisu. Then Ribisu threw Jace to a tree and he collapsed on the ground I heard him groan. Ribisu picked Jace up by the fron of his shirt and was about to punch him. I dashed to him and jumped on his back. He was surprised by that, that he let Jace go. Ribisu back up and spun in place. He growled. I was about to stab him, when he back me up to a tree. He walked up and slammed me back into the tree. I gave a cry of pain. He kept doing that, I was about to lose my grip on him, when I saw Jace staring at me.

His face expression showed his faith in me. I drew my hand back and stabbed him in the back. I saw some smoke rise and I let go of him. Bringing the dagger with me, I landed with a grunt. I looked up and saw Ribisu yell in pain and vanish. I felt a hand on my back. I gave a whimper.

"Clary, you didit, he's gone, for now," I heard a soft voice say. I knew it was Bhadanta. I heard a drop in front of me and looked to see Jace.

"Jace, do you have your stele?" Bhadanta asked.

"No I forgot it in our room," he said.

"Carry her back to the temple, before her back gets worse," he said. I felt Jace pick me up and started to run steadily. I looked at him and he looked at me.

"it's going to be okay," he said. I nodded my head. We reached the temple and everyone was staring at us. I heard gasps. I even heard my own name. Jace raced up the stairs, down the corridor, and into our room.

"Set her on her stomach," Bhadanta said. Jace did what he said and lye me down on my stomach.

"Grab your stele," I heard Bhadanta said. I saw Jace's footsteps, as he walked to go get it. I felt my shirt being dragged up by Bhadanta and he was checking my back.

"Is she okay?" I heard Jace ask.

"She only has some bruises that's all, but it damaged her spinal cord a little. She might have some trouble waking though," he said._ I was going to have trouble walking. Damn. _I thought. Then I felt something warm against my back. I thought of medicine.

"Put rune on her back," Bhadanta said. I felt a stinging sensation on my back and then it faded. My back didn't hurt as much as before but I felt like nothing happened. I rolled onto my back and sat up.

"Are you okay, Clary?" Jace asked.

"Yeah, what about you?" I asked.

"I'll be fine. I'm just worried about you," he said in a soft voice. I smiled.

"Thank you," I said and turned to Bhadanta.

"You too," I said. He only nodded.

"So Ribisu will be coming back," I said.

"Yes, it only drove him away from the pureness from the blade," he explained.

"So, when is he coming back?" Jace asked. Then we heard another loud crash.

"I'm guessing now," he said.


	6. The Mysterious Cloud and Missing Infant

**I know this is a short chapter but school just started and i am really busy. Promises that next chapter will be longer! And there is a poll on my profile and vote to see who will be killed by Ribisu next.**

* * *

Clary POV

We ran to the front of the temple and again saw Ribisu. I sighed. When was this guy ever going to give us a break?

"Miss me?" he asked giving a smile.

"Why are you back?" I asked.

"I am here for what I want. Priest," he said to Sooki, "do you have it yet?" he asked, giving a generous tone to it, that was what I was confused from.

"We will never give it to you," she said.

"If you don't give it to me then so be it," he said.

I saw a glint in his eyes. He was hiding something else.

"If you won't give it to me," he said and the others came out, "the infant dies." My eyes widened.

"Come, servant," he said and something came out but it was a blur. Then a piece of a cloud was next to him. The cloud had something with it and I instantly knew that it was my baby.

"The infant has not come to life yet," he said.

"So, you are just going to kill an unborn baby. The mother will kill you!" Isabelle screamed,

"Oh, I would love the mother try," he said, eyeing me. I growled in my mind. Once I get to him, I'll rip his head off. I thought. I was going to pounce in him but Bhadanta started to run towards him and had a _Naginata _in his hand. It was in a form of a pole weapon and was one of the several varieties of traditionally made Japanese swords. Bhadanta jumped up and slashed at Ribisu's forearm. The Demon screamed.

"That sword must be blesses by the Angel," I said.

"What did you say?" Jace asked. I looked at him.

"The only reason why I could make Ribisu leave us is because Bhadanta gave me a weapon that was blesses by the Angel itself and if the weapon if pure, it can hurt something that is unpure," I explained.

We looked back at the two fighting. Bhadanta was hurting Ribisu with his _Naginata_ and Ribisu was backing away. The cload was hovering over him and had my baby with it.

"Hey! Give the baby back!"I yelled. The cloud's eyes looked at me, and started to float away. I growled and took out a Seraph Blade.

"_Sanvi_," I said and the blade gloomed a bright light. I drew my arm back and flung the blade at the cloud. The blade only cut off a little of it but it wasn't enough to stop it. I was about to fling myself on that thing but a hand stopped me. Of course it was Jace's hand

"Don't, we'll save the baby," he said in gentle tone. I nodded and looked as the cloud drifted off with my baby. I looked over to Bhadanta and saw that Ribisu wasn't there.

"Where did that thing go?" I asked.

"He disappeared," Bhadanta said.

You two," he said to Jace and I, "come with me." We followed him to the room where we had the Ritual. We walked over to a curtain that had runes of pureness, light, and protect. But they had been sketched on and burned to dareness, unpure, and _open_? Why did it had the rune of open on it?

"The Runes had been tampered with," Bhadanta said.

"But who did this?" Jace asked.

"I don't know but it was a Shadowhunter and something else," he said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"A Dragon."

* * *

**Again, sorry it was short and promises that next chapter will be longer. So any guesses on what happens next? Yes, no, maybe? Well, i hope you like this chapter and it had a little mystery in it. So if you want to know who is going to die next, vote. I set up a poll on my profile. Please vite. Anybody?**


	7. Raphael's Secret

**Clary POV**

A Shadowhunter and a Dragon did this? I thought in my head. I growled mentally. What am I going to do now? My friends don't know that he kidnapped my baby and the ritual only let the baby go for some days. I needed to get my baby back, quick.

"We need to get our baby back," I said. I saw Bhadanta nod.

"What did he want anyway? Every time he came to the temple, he would ask if you had what he wanted," Jace said.

"Ribisu wants the Jade Buddha," Bhadanta said.

"But there a thousands, maybe millions statues of the Jade Buddha," I said, turning to look at them both.

"Yes, but there is one in particular that he wants, the Jade Buddha he wants is made of Jade not marble. The day before you came here, Ribisu told us exactly what he wants," Bhadanta said. I shook my head. I remembered everything Ribisu said and did to everyone here. He killed the Priests and Priestesses, he attacked me and Jace, he even attacked Simon. Wait, Simon had the Mark of Cain on him. Why didn't it work on Ribisu? I furrowed my brow.

"What is it Clary?" Jace asked.

"The battle between us and Sebastian, I put the Mark of Cain on Simon. Ribisu attacked him but nothing happened," I said.

"Ribisu must be that powerful to overcome the Mark," Bhadanta said.

"How can that be?" I asked.

"A spell maybe. Someone is helping him. It could be anybody. A Warlock, Shadowhunter, or a Priest or Priestess," Jace said, in thought.

"How are we going to get our baby back and kill Ribisu at the same time?" I asked to myself.

"That's a good question," Jace said, realizing that I had spoken aloud.

"It's either get the statue or we keep fighting," Bhadanta said.

"Then we get the statue," I said.

"Clarissa - ," Bhadanta started but I interrupted.

"I want my baby back but I don't want him to get the statue either. Once he gives my child back to me, we'll get the statue back and return it to wherever it came from," I said. He nodded as if understanding me.

"What about the others?" Jace asked and with that question it made me think back to RIbisu.

"_Whenever you tell a secret to one of your friends, a priest or priestess will die. If you don't tell them, they will distrust you and start to hate you for it. If you tell anyone about this I will kill you and your baby," _he had said to me.

I had already told Jace that Ribisu put a curse on me. But since the baby isn't in my stomach, could I tell them? I thought about him and my baby. He wouldn't touch the baby, I thought. He wants to wait for me to come to him than him coming to me.

"I'll them everything they need to know," I said.

"But Clary, your curse," Jace said.

"I don't have a choice," I told him and walked away. I walked down the corridor to find the others. It was dark outside. I looked up at the stars. They looked awfully different from the stars in Idris but it made me smile a little bit. I took a deep breath. I had already told Simon where his mother was. Greece. I wonder if he would still talk to me. I only kept it a secret because I had aready met his mother and she didn't want me to tell him where she was going but I had already did so, whoopee. Next, I had to go talk to Raphael. He had been a vampire for so long he can't remember where he was born since he ran away.

I heard rumors about him every day before I met him. He was from Colombia. His mother thought it wasn't safe for him to be there anymore since he had been Turned. She brought him to Idris where he could train himself to become a strong Vampire. I sighed. I looked everywhere for him and finally found him with Camille sitting on one of the benches by the pond. I stopped since they were having a conversation. But the only thing that stopped me was because the conversation was about me.

"She's always hiding something from us. She's been acting strange and I am not going to sit and wait!" Camille exclaimed.

"I know, hermosa. You just have to be patient," he said.

"I want to know a secret. What if it's important," she said, in matter- of – fact tone.

"Then she'll tell you eventually," he said. I couldn't take it anymore. I stepped up and cleared my throat. They looked behind them and looked at me.

"Clary, I didn't know you were listening. My senses must be messed up or something," Camille said in a hurry.

"It's fine. I just need to talk with Raphael for a moment," I said She nodded and left with a single glance back at us.

"Am I in trouble or something?" he asked, while taking a seat next to him.

"What could you have possibly done that would make you be in trouble?" I asked. He smiled and shook his head. I sighed.

"I know that Sebastian told all of you that I held secrets to myself. I only held them because their parents asked me to. Even yours. I know where you were born and I know why you're here. You never ran away from where you were from and you never knew where you came from so that was confusing, yet you believed it. All of them. Raphael, you're from Colombia. You're mother thought it would be safe for you to be in Idris ever since you were born," I told him; staring at the water. In my peripheral vision; he was staring into nothingness. I looked at him.

"So my mother abandoned me," he said.

"No!" I exclaimed.

"You're mother thought it would be good for you to be trained as a Vampire with your own kind. She didn't want anything to happen to you in Colombia. People there are Mundanes too. They could hunt you down or something else that's bad," I said. He looked at me. His eyes has shown so many emotions: sadness, betrayal, anger, and something else I couldn't make out.

"Are you okay?" I asked in a small voice. He sighed but nodded. _Is he mad at me?_ I asked myself.

As if knowing what I was thinking, he said, "I'm not mad at you, Clary. Thanks for telling me. When all of this is over I might go visit her at dawn," he said with a small smile. I smiled back. Two down, a lot more to go.

"Are you going to tell the others?" he asked.

"About their secrets, yes, about yours, no," I said. He nodded.

"Have you told anyone else?" he asked.

"Simon, I told him his mother is in Greece," I said.

"Greece?"

"Yeah. Before I known Simon, his mother was the cook for Aline. Simon was still in training as a guard. A nine year old training. I was only nine when she came looking for stuff in the forest, when we met. I was playing around with my cat, Church. Silly thing disappeared after my parents were in the dungeon. Any who, I climbed a tree to hide from her. Church followed me and something must have startled him and make him jump. From the acts of that, I was surprised and fell off the tree and was knocked out. When I woke up, I saw her leaning over me."

_Flashback_

"_Are you okay?" she asked._

_I sat up and looked around. I was still in the forest at the time. I nodded my head slowly. She smiled._

"_Why are you here alone?" she asked, furrowing her brows at the same time._

"_Well, I live in the forest," I answered._

"_Oh, well, I'm Elaine Lewis. I have a son just your age," she said with a big smile. I smiled back. She told me everything about Simon and what he was going to do. Since that day, she would visit me every day. Till one night she was running away. We bumped into each other, that was the day I went hunting at night. I asked her what she was doing._

"_I have to go," she said in a hurry._

"_Why?" I asked._

"_The princess got upset with me. She wanted her regular meal but it involved fruits. It's the harvest months, so we don't have any fruits for now. I told her and she got upset. She ordered me to go find some fruits. I did what she said but couldn't find any so she banished me. I refused to go but she threated to kill my son. I couldn't risk that. So I'm leaving," she said._

"_But-," I said but she shook her head._

"_One day, when you two meet, and become friends, and he brings this up, you never tell him we had this conversation," she said in a serious tone. I nodded, never knowing what to do._

"_Where are you going then?" I asked._

"_Greece. Athens, Greece," she said and embraced me for a hug. I was surprised but hugged her back anyway. I stood in the gape of the forest and watched her leave._

_End flashback_

I sighed, finishing the story.

"Is he okay?" he asked.

"I don't even know if he'll ever talk to me," I said.

"Now, why would you think that?" a voice said, in a soft voice. I turned around in my seat and saw Simon.

"Simon," I said.

"I heard everything. Clary, we're best friends. A secret can't break our friendship," he said. I smiled.

"Now, who's next for the secrets?" Raphael asked. I shook my head. I known every of my friends parents before I met them. They were friends with my parents too.

"I'll tell them when I find them," I said. My mind wandered off and I thought back to Ribisu and his warning. I told a secret and a Priest it going to die. I was on alert and ran to the main way where Ribisu always killed his victims. I was on the steps and looked around. I felt the two behind me.

"Clary?" Simon asked. I ignored him and kept looking around. Then I saw a dark flash and knew that it was Ribisu. It went into the temple and the next minute a Priestess was in his huge hands. He laughed. The Priestess was struggling but I saw another thing moved. Wait, not thing, but something. A person. I looked closer to the two and saw who they were immediately.

Sooki and Bhadanta.

* * *

**Okay, so i know i havent updated for a while and i am terribly sorry. So If you wonder why i have this story to have secrets and i doubt anyone was thinking why. Well, i only did it because of this thing called PostSecret and the person who runs it is named Warren Frank. Sorry for this education or whatever but you can mail him a post card with a secret that you have, any knid of secret, funny or horrible, that you want to tell out. You dont have to put your name on it but i've done it an i feel good. I'll tell you my secret in the next chapter, just for the story. SO hope you enjoy and R&R please!**


	8. Goodbye Forever Bhadanta

**Clary POV**

He had Sooki and Bhadanta in his freakishly huge hands. They were struggling to break free of his grasp.

"Let them go," I demanded.

"Oh, why would I? You told a secret to your precious friend there and the other secret to your lovingly husband," he said in one smooth sentence.

_Damn it! _I thought. _How the hell am I supposed to do?_

He grinned maniacally.

"What are you going to do, little Nephilim?" he asked. What were we supposed to do? He had my baby but he had the two people that were so kind to me. I took a deep breath. I was Clary. I remembered the first day in Idris when Valentine came and told me to join his side. I wouldn't give in and right now, I wouldn't give in to Ribisu's plan. I wouldn't give in to him, ever. I looked him straight in the eyes.

"Let them go," I said and again.

"Or what?" he asked, challenging me.

I slowly took a Seraph Blade out.

"_Gabriel,_" I said in a whisper and it gloomed a very bright light to my anger. His smile became a straight hard line.

"You think you can kill me?" he asked. Then I jumped and moved towards him. I slashed at his chest and he screamed, a slight glow coming from his chest. He dropped the two of them and they landed with a hard _thud._ I jumped at Ribisu again and slashed his forearm. He staggered back a little and I landed, crouching. I looked up at him, he was holding his forearm and clutching his chest at the same time. He looked at me, his yellow eyes glowed a vicious yellow and they flashed. He tried to tackle me but something was thrown between us. I looked and saw that it was Bhadanta. He slashed at him with Katana. Ribisu moved away and swung at him. He dodged it but not fast enough. Ribisu caught his leg and slammed him into the wall. I heard him grunt and fall to the ground. My eyes widened. I looked at the wall and saw cracks making their way. I ran over to him. I turned him over and put his head on my lap. He coughed up blood, a lot of it.

"Bhadanta," I cried. He tried to smile but it only made it worse for him.

"Don't worry child. This is my destiny. You have to be strong and find the infant. Follow your plan and get the Jade Buddha. You have to go now," he said, struggling with his words. "You must go to the Jade Buddha Temple and get it. If you go somewhere in the forest, there is a shack where my sister lives. She can tell you how to kill Ribisu. She had made contact with me some time now. Do this for the sake of everyone here," he said, touching my wet cheek. Then his hand dropped and his eyes rolled back to the whites. He was utterly still and I stared down at him. I put him off my lap.

"_Ave atque vale,"_ I said to him. I got up and looked around. Ribisu was nowhere to be found and Simon and Raphael were helping Sooki.

"Bhadanta," she started but I interrupted.

"Is gone," I finished. She gave a startled cry.

"Clary, what now?" Simon asked.

"We go find his sister and get the statue," I said and went back inside to find the others. I needed to tell the secrets now before Ribisu comes back. I wanted him to come back so I can kill him. Bhadanta was a good guy. He helped me with the baby and the secrets. He was generous and kind. He didn't deserve what had happened to him or the others that had died. _I swear on the Angel that I will kill Ribisu!_ I screamed in my mind and that was a promise to keep. I found the others in a room not far from the pond.

"Hey," I said. They all looked at me.

"I'm ready to open up," I said.

"What changed your mind? I thought it would take some tie for you to tell us," Maia said. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"After what happened today, I want to get back at Ribisu. And I won't sleep until I kill that monster," I said, giving all the disgust in my voice on the last word. So they agreed and I told them what they had to know.

Maia, that she had a memory loss about her Mundane life. How her brother abused her and her parents didn't care.

Jordan, he was part of a society called the Praetor Lupus and he had to go back to them and help out.

Camille, that she had subjugates and they were to be always loyal to her and would do anything to help her.

Magnus, well, I just had to tell him to lay off some of the glitter, and with that we were all fine. I didn't have any secrets to Maureen and Ragnor. I took a deep breath. All that talking gave my breath away. I was waiting for a crash but I didn't. I waited for a long time, still nothing. Where is he? I guess he had enough for today.

"C'mon," I said. They had a confused look on their faces.

"Ribisu killed Bhadanta and he told me that his sister knows how we can kill him," I said.

"So, you're saying that another journey waits ahead?" Camille asked. I smiled. They all followed my orders to get ready and I went to my room. I closed the door and turned. Jace was leaning against the wall. I haven't talked to him for a while now.

"Jace," I said. He looked at me. His gold eyes shining.

"Clary," he said. We just stared at each other. I don't know how long but it felt like hours or even days to me.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He just kept staring at me. I looked at the ground

"You could've been killed," he said. My eyes snapped back to his.

"What?" I asked.

"You could've been killed," he said, in a louder voice this time. I didn't know what to say. I remembered when we first left Idris that he would be over protective of me.

"Jace-," I said but got cut off.

"Do you know how I felt when I thought he was going to kill you next? I was going to die if he killed you," he said in an angry voice.

"Why are you bringing this up?" I asked him, my breathing hard.

"Because it should've not been Bhadanta that saved you, it should've been me," he said, turning away from me and putting his head on the wall.

"Jace, don't do this," I pleaded. I hated it when he acted like this.

"No, I should've been there to help you but Bhadanta helped you and he lost his life. It should've been me that got killed, not him," he said.

"No, no Jace. He made his own choice. Please stop," I said, putting a hand on his shoulder but he turned around so fast that he caught my hand in the process. He gripped my wrist awfully tight but it didn't hurt me. We were breathing hard an kept looking each other.

Then he pulled me by the wrist and he dragged me to him and kissed me on the lips. I sighed into him and kissed him back. One arm was on my waist whiled the other was on my cheek. My hands were flat on his chest. I could feel his heart beating loud, like it was going to burst. I think that my heart was doing the same. He turned around and pinned me to the wall but didn't break the kiss. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. The kiss was passionate and very warm. I broke away first for air but his kisses only traveled to my neck. I was breathing loud and hard. I let my head tilt back and I looked at the ceiling. I could feel Jace's lips nipping at my sensitive skin on my neck. He made his way up but pulled away to look at me. He touched my cheek and it made me shiver. In the moonlight, his hair looked soft and light. It made his skin look soft even. He let me down and hugged me. I hugged him back. My arms around his waist, clinging onto his shoulder and his around my waist. We went over to the bed and slept in each others arms.


	9. Hurt and Sorrow

**Clary POV**

I woke up from the sunlight. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. This day was going to be very busy and weary. We were going to have to get the Jade Buddha from the Jade Buddha Temple and supposedly give it to Ribisu but get it back and return it. So, this was the most underrated plan ever. I got up, startling Jace in the wake.

"Get up, bed head. We have to go get the statue," I told him. I needed to shower. It had been days since I did and my clothes were starting to stink. I grabbed a robe and some clothes and went to the shower. I scrubbed my skin raw and stayed under the shower water for a while. I sighed. When I get my hands on Ribisu, I will rip his head off. I shook the thought of him out of my thoughts and turned off the shower water. I put the robe on when I came out and tied the robe belt together. I grabbed a fluffy white towel and somewhat dried my hair. I grabbed my clothes from the edge of the sink. It was white and black plaid button up shirt with a fat brown belt. I had white trousers on and my boots. I took off the robe and put on my clothes and went to find the others. They were inside since the sun was out, Raphael, Camille, and Maureen couldn't go outside. I looked outside but the sky was darkening.

"Guys," I said. They all came over and looked outside. It was like the last time but there were no Demons. It was just the sky going darker early.

"What time is it?" Jace asked. I saw Simon look at the clock.

"It's only ten in the morning," he said.

"Damn, Ribisu has to be doing this," I muttered. But how is he darkening the sky?

"We need to get that statue now," I said. I had explained to them Ribisu wanted the Jade Buddha for something but we had to go see Bhadanta's sister first. She was the only one that could tell us how to kill Ribisu in the first place. I told my parents and the Lightwoods. They would stay and watch over the Temple with Max. I sighed. I was thinking what _could _kill Ribisu. I walked outside and instantly looked at the sky. I remembered everything was so simpler before, with only the usual gang of mine. But now we have the Lightwoods and Ragnor and Maureen. The bigger, the better, I guess. I walked a few steps down and sat on the steps. Everything was playing in my head like a movie. Ribisu, the baby, Bhadanta, the secrets, the curse, Jace. I stopped there. I wasn't going to let those thoughts distract me.

"Are you alright?" I heard a voice from behind. I knew who the voice belonged to. Jace.

"I don't know," I answered.

"Clary, we'll get the baby back, we'll kill him and - ," I interrupted him.

"Jace, you told me all this already. And we'll kill Ribisu. I know but it's not just that I'm worried about. What if we don't come back this time? We were able to dodge death in the past, but this is a Greater Demon we are talking about," I said looking right at him. Ever since I met Jace, I let all my emotions I was able to keep in, out. It's like he was the only one that could unlock all those emotions and make me spill it, even with one glare.

He sat next to me and he put an arm around my waist and pulled me towards him. I lay my head he sky was getting darker and darker. I knew this wasn't going to be something good, all I had now was my friends, family, and faith. I also knew that I only had some few more days till the baby comes back into my stomach.

"I will always be there to protect you, no matter life or death, I will always be there," he said in a loving voice. I tilted my head to look at him. He kissed the top of my head but before we could do anything else, the others came bursting out.

"Guys, you have to see this," Isabelle said in a rush. We go up and followed them. We entered a room. Then I looked around. It had a light hellmist on the floor, moving around. The smell hit me like a slap, and there was Demon blood on the walls. But the worst thing was, there was a threat written in the blood on the walls.

**If you don't get the statue, I will kill the baby and I know none of you would like that.**

I felt something stir inside of me. Anger. I walked out the room in a rush. I heard my name being called but I ignored them. I walked into my room and shut the door. I fell to my knees, grabbing my hair. I was breathing hard. I got up and started to wreck the place. I grabbed a flower pot from a desk and threw it to the other side of the wall. I grabbed a picture frame from the wall and threw it too. I got my hands on a desk with glass and stuff on it and tilted it, violently. So it flipped over and glass spread everywhere. Some of it cut my hands but I didn't care.

_Stupid Ribisu, stupid trip, stupid everything!_ I thought in my head.

I was able to punch a hole in the all and was rewarded by red marks on my knuckles turning to bruises. I looked in a mirror. I could see the rage in my eyes. I punched the mirror. There goes seven years of bad luck. And the frame and the remaining pieces of glass fell to the ground, shattering. I leaned against the wall and looked at what I have done. Dirt, glass, water, and blood were everywhere. On my hands were dirt and blood, bruises coming their way. I slid down the wall with my hands on the top of my head. I was crying. _I hate myself._ I thought over and over in my head. All of this is my fault. I put my head on my knees and my arms around my legs, crying.

I heard the door open.

"Clary," I heard Jace's voice say. I could hear him rush over to me and knelt down in front of me.

'Look at me, Clary," he said. I didn't do what he said.

"Look at me, Clary," he said every word one at a time. I lifted my head and looked at him.

"Why did you do this to yourself," he asked, his voice a whisper.

"I deserve it. All of this is my fault," I answered.

"No it's not. Clary, I can't stand you like this. It breaks me to see you like this," he said, hurt and despair in his voice.

"Well, it isn't my fault that I have a bad temper," I told him. He gave a small smile. I saw him reach for his stele but I just shook my head.

"No, I'm not going to use a healing rune," I told him.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't deserve to heal like a Shadowhunter. I'll just heal like a Mundane," I told him. He sighed. I gave him a look and he gave in.

"Now, how are we going to clean all this up?" he asked.


	10. The Sister

**Jace POV**

So, cleaning up wasn't that hard, but when the glass cut us. That was the hardest. I truly believe that Jace Lightwood just got served by a couple of glass. When we were finished, we went to the weapons room in the Temple. I looked in amazement of what and how may weapons there were.

_Mere Clubs, Hook Swords, Kpingas, Macuahuitls, Scissors, Chakrams, Chu Ko Nus, Katars, Katana's. Ninja Stars, Balisongs, Spears, Feather staffs, Naginata's, and Axe Blades._

There were other weopons too. Like our seraph blades and daggers, whips, bows and arrows, and more.

We both took some of the weapons and stuffed them in our belts. When we were finished, we saw Magnus outside of the room; leaning against the wall.

"Sheesh, I have been waiting for you two to come out of there. I suppose that you needed a portal to get the statue and then save your baby."

We stared at him in horror.

"How the hell did you know that that was our baby?" I asked him, astonished.

"Blondie, I'm Magnus, first of all. The all, powerful Warlock," he stated, with arm movements that shed glitter.

"Well, that would explain that, but are you going to tell the others?" Clary asked, her green eyes wide.

"And risk getting my hair a mess, because you two would probably hunt me down," he said, examining his nails.

"Well, okay. So, where is everyone?" I asked him.

"Waiting outside. The sky is super, super dark, so you guys have to use your witchlight or Seraph Blades," he told us and walked off. We followed him. When we reached outside, I took out my stone and it shined a bright and colorful light. The others did the same thing and the illumination was bright enough to show your shadows.

"So, are we leaving right now?" Isabelle asked. I nodded. Her long, raven colored hair was in a knot. And holding it on place was a sharp, shard of glass; that could cut through skin – maybe bone.

"Magnus, hurry up, I don't really like the dark as much as that Demon is out there. Sebastian may have been scary, but Ribisu is scarier," Maureen complained.

"First of all, you are a vampire. You can see in the dark. Second, Ribisu is supposed to be scary. In Babylonia – they say he is the demon that haunts children's dreams.

"Well, that makes a lot of sense," Simon muttered. Once Magnus got the portal open, we all went in and we landed in another dark, but beautiful land. The glow of the light made the scenery amazing. But there was no time to look in awe. There was another temple. It took me some time that we were on a mountain and the temple was actually on the side of the mountain.

"Now, how are we supposed to get to the temple, when it is on the side of a mountain?" Alec asked.

"Actually, you guys are going to figure that out, while Clary and I go find Bhadanta's sister," I told them; taking Clary's hand and dragging her away from the group.

"Fine," Isabelle said.

I rolled my eyes. She may be my sister, but she was sometimes annoying.

We made it down the mountain; alive and was now walking through the mass of trees and boulders.

"How are we supposed to find a small little cave hut in a big forest like this?" I asked.

"How about right there," Clary said, pointing to a hut' smoke coming out the top chimney.

"That could not have been this easy," I muttered.

We walked towards the hut and the air there was stuffy. I felt like I couldn't breathe and by the looks of it; Clary couldn't either.

"You think she's some kind of witch because if she is; she uses to much smoke," Clary said, fanning the air – trying to see if it would help somehow.

"I don't know. Let's check it out," I said and entered.

The place looked bigger in the inside then the outside. There were jars with plants and liquids in them, mysterious looking objects on shelves, books; maybe spells or what not, a huge pot in the middle of the room with an open fire under it, and by it; stood a woman – about the same age of Marsye, with long black hair that didn't show any age of growing old, gray eyes with a tinge of gold in them, she was slender and beautiful, Asian features like Bhadanta's, and was looking right at us.

"Bạn là ai?" she asked in a language I didn't know.

I looked over to Clary. She looked confused also; darn with these languages.

"Bạn không thể chỉ vào nhà của một ai đó mà không được mời.Đó là thô lỗ.Tôi không thể tin rằng bạn hai! Tại sao các bạn ngay cả ở đây?" she said it so fast, that I couldn't understand each word she just said.

"Um, we don't speak what you speak," I said.

She looked at us in surprised.

"You aren't from this region?" she asked, her gray eyes questionable.

"We're from Idris. We have some news for you," Clary said, stepping forward.

She gasped. "Is it from my brother? I wondered when he would talk to me or write," she said. A big grin was plastered on her face.

How were we supposed to tell her the news that her brother had died and would she help us defeat Ribisu?

She was still a young woman with an open spirit that you could see right away. I didn't want to distinguish the joyness in her eyes.

"Yeah, it's from Ribius."

**Simon POV**

We were trying to figure out a way to go to the temple. We asked Magnus to open a portal in there but that would be disrespectful to the people who were there, so that was out.

"How do the Priests enter here anyway?" Camille asked.

"We go through a door, right here!" A voice said behind us. We turned around and saw a woman; an old woman, with a shawl on and a staff to help her walk.

"Um, hi, I'm Isabelle and we are trying to enter the temple but don't know how," she said.

"You are not welcome here. Go away!" she yelled at us.

"No need to yell," Magnus said.

"I do what I want. I am head Priestess."

"Well head Priestess, how do we enter? We need to talk to all of you first," Maia said.

"I say you no welcome or else," she warned.

"Or else what?" Jordan asked.

The Priestess cocked her head to the side and held her staff out. It was just a beaten old stick but then it transformed into a golden staff. There was a head at the top; it's mouth gaped open. Then she pounded the stick down and fire spat at us.

**Clary POV**

I looked at the woman. I took a deep breath.

"Bhadanta said you know how to kill the Greater Demon, Ribisu," I started.

"I know everything about killing all kinds of Demons," she said, the big white smile on her face.

"But he only told me about you after – after he died."

The smile on her face left. Her gray eyes were starting to get glossy and the tears were already spilling.

"You mean the Greater Demon, Ribisu, killed him?" she asked. I nodded.

"Fine, I'll help you learn how to kill him."

* * *

**I know it's short. But i have been too busy. I have volleyball practice all this week, i have homewrok, and I have my virtual courses to finish. But i will update soon!**


	11. The Elder

Simon POV

So, the lady has a fire breathing staff. Hooray, more people who want us killed. So we all dodge the fire. She flung the staff in my direction and the fire nearly burned my finger. It may have not helped that much for Vampires, but for the others, the fire was lighting the darkened sky.

"Can you please stop, we just need your help," I told her. If she was deaf, she really couldn't hear my pleading. I even yelled it at her.

"Ming! Stop!" a voice said. I turned in the direction of the voice and saw a woman with long black hair, gray eyes with a small amount of gold in them and she looked almost like Bhadanta. _She must be Bhadanta's sister._ I thought.

"Why, they trespass my land," the lady, Ming, said. She really needed to make her sentences right.

"They are our friends," a familiar voice said. It was Clary. She was behind the beautiful woman and next to her was Jace. He looked impassive as ever. I mentally rolled my eyes. _Of course he looked impassive. He always does. We may be friends but in my unbeating heart, a part of me hates him. _

"They need our help to kill the Demon, Ribisu. He has killed my brother and they are going to avenge him for us," the woman said.

"Jade, I do not run this temple. The Elder does," Ming said._ The Elder? Who is that?_ My thoughts asked.

"Fine, than we all will talk to the Elder," Jade said. Jade, what a pretty name. So different from her brother's name though. Wonder why.

"Fine, but if you get in trouble, I have nothing to do with this," Ming said and her golden staff returned to it's rickety self. She walked over to a rocky sided and was praying. Then there was a gaping hole on the mountain. She gestured us to go in. We followed her down a fire lit corridor and a door was at the end. She opened it and entered. Once inside, I couldn't believe my eyes. The place seemed to be made of jade and gold. Such beauty for the inside of a temple. But it looked dimmed. Because of the darkness outside. Maybe when it's lit, it's more beautiful than it is now.

"The Elder is in his chamber," Ming told us and then she vanished. Out of thin air. _Shanghai is creepy, _ I thought.

"Follow me," Jade said and we went down another corridor. It was like the one we just went through. The door that we stood front now was made of gold and jade mixed together, making swirls of green and yellow. A picture of a goliath was printed on the door with the Angel beside it.

"The Angel Raziel, in Shanghai has a pet goliath here. They say that you can see him if you just climb the top of this mountain. But nobody has attempted it before, so some of us think it is a myth," Jade explained and opened the door. Another walk down another corridor and then we entered a gaped room. A chair was in the fair middle center and a person was sitting in it.

"Elder, we have guests," Jade said and bowed.

"I have been expecting you all," said the Elder in a croaked voice.

"We need your help. We are trying to kill the demon, Ribisu and we need to lure him with the Jade Buddha," Isabelle said.

"Our Jade Buddha, well so be it," he said. _Wow, it was that easy,_ I thought.

"Where is it?" I asked.

"The Jade Buddha is here," he said. He looked like an Elder but he looked like a young man at the same time. He pointed to his left side and a glass case was there with the Buddha in there.

"Jade, please get it for them," the Elder said and she did what he said.

"Only the one who is purest can hold it," he said to us.

"Then, who is the purest?" Magnus asked.

His eyes scanned all of us and stopped at Clary.

"She has a heart of gold. The purest heart I have ever seen in my whole life. The young girl must hold the statue," he said. Jade gave it to her. Clary held it. How was she supposed to hold that thing and fight at the same time?

"Keep the statue safe at all times, or face the consequences," The Elder said and fell into silence. We all left him in peace.

"Consequences?" Clary asked.

"The Elder will give you your consequence if you don't keep that statue safe. It is pure and the only thing that is pure. We had this statue for seven hundred years," Jade said.

"So how are we supposed to kill Ribisu?" Jace asked.

"You will need a weapon. A sword perhaps and it will be needed to be blessed," Jade said.

"Okay, so can you guys - ," Alec started but Jade shook her head.

"No, not us to bless the sword but the Angel itself," she said.

"How are we going to get the Angel?" Camille asked.

"Remember what I had told you. If you went to the top of this mountain and you can see him, you may ask him to bless the sword for you. We even have a sword for you here," she said.

"Okay, fine. We'll ask the Angel himself to bless the sword," Clary said.

_This day just gets better and better, doesn't it? _I thought.

We have to climb a mountain in the dark, possibly fall to our deaths while climbing it and getting shunned by the Angel if we actually find or talk to the Angel, Raziel. This is one crazy journey, even for Clary. And she has done crazy things before.

Yeah, this was going to be a really long day for us. That's my life I have to live.

* * *

**i know, i know. Its short. I have been really busy. SO this is Simons POV, yay! I hope you like it too! So i might post tomorrow or Friday, since i have practice the next days after labor day and i have a volleyball game on wednes day. I think i am going to post early on wednesday morning. So yeah. Review please!**


	12. Another Epic Battle

Clary POV

So we followed Jade to the weapons room. When she opened it, there was a sword encased on the wall. She took it down and gave it to me.

"Now you must let the Angel bless the sword and then you can kill Ribisu. For good, she said and bowed, I gave an awkward smile and she led us outside.

As soon that we were outside, I put a night vision rune in my arm and everything looked clear as day.

"Well, here I go," I said. There was a strap on the sword so I out it across my front so the sword was on my back.

"Be careful, Clary," I heard Isabelle say.

"Whatever you do, don't look down!" Simon yelled. I hear some snickers.

"Why on Earth would I look down?" I yelled.

"I just needed to put it on the spot," he said. I rolled my eyes. I kept climbing the mountain and when I was up there, my hands were bleeding and scraped. Sweat was sprinkling my forehead and there was no one around. I took a deep breath.

"I just have to summon the Angel and let him bless the sword," I said to myself. I took the sword off and took it in my hand. It was big but not heavy. It was light as a feather. I sighed.

"I summon the great Raziel for help. May you bless this word and help me defeat the Greater Demon Ribisu and save my child, my baby," I said. There was a gust of wind and something was breathing in my face. I looked at the figure more closely and saw that it was a goliath.

"I think it work," I said, unsure.

"_And it worked indeed,"_ I heard someone say. I looked and saw that it was the Angel,

"My great Raziel, will you help me?" I asked.

"_I heard your prayer. You want me to bless the sword and kill Ribisu. And save your child."_

I nodded.

"_Does anyone know about the child? Let me answer that, only the people you want to know already knows. But not any of your friends. Why did you not tell them? Secrets hold bad things. Either it is a good secret or a bad one,"_ he said.

"I know. I want to tell them but I am only still a seventeen year old girl. I am still a child to get pregnant," I told him. I looked down and saw that the mountain was not made of rock but marble. Like the statue I held in possession. Magnus was able to shrink it, so I can put it in my pocket.

"_I know but you must tell them. If I bless the sword will you tell your secret? It has been going on to long, my child,"_ he said. I nodded. He smiled. Then, I held out the sword and he waved his hand over it and the sword shined a white light, that was to blinding to watch. I looked away but looked back at the Angel and the goliath next to him. He smiled and disappeared. I smiled myself.

"Now, how am I supposed t get down?" I asked myself.

Once I was down, which want easy, I accidently slipped on a rock and fell into the arms of my loving husband.

"I told you I'll catch you when you are falling," he said to me. I smiled and he put me down.

"Now, we need to make a portal. And just think about Ribisu," Magnus said. We agreed but I hsd to keep the promise to the angel.

"Wait, we have to tell you guys something," I said. Jace looked at me and whatever was in my eyes, he knew what we had to tell them.

"The child that Ribisu took, is ours," Jace said, hesitantly. They looked at us in shock but then Isabelle screamed and ran up to me and gave me a big hug.

"I wonder when he would stuff you," she said. My eyes widened by her words.

"Yeah, but if you bail out on the baby, you will face the consequences, blondie," the three boys said and had a cold stare.

"If you didn't want the baby, you should've put the glove before you made the love," Magnus said.

"I do want the baby and can we quit talking about our love life and go kill the damn bastard?" Jace asked. They agreed and Magnus created a portal. She was thinking about Ribisu. And only that bastard. And then, they portaled.

They were in a cave that was to moist and the air was hard to breathe. But it was good enough. She looked around and heard voices.

"You know they are here," said a voice that was soft.

"I know and I know that they have the statue."

"Should we attack?" the soft voice said.

"No, I want to see if they brought the right statue first."

We walked towards the voices and there was a torch light lit on the cave walls. The cave had green moss on the grounds that look like they were alive. We got closer and closer to the voices and then a hand grabbed me and flung me to the nearby cave wall. I got up, I have been thrown at a wall before, so, therefore this was nothing. I gave a low growl. There were Demon of all sorts everywhere, like the battle with Sebastian. I got out my Seraph Blade. I had to use the sword that was blessed for Ribisu but it could help if I used it on these Demons but I had to use a Seraph Blade. I ran to the Demon and sliced a part of a Demons stomach. It howled but it spat acid. I ducked and ran against the wall and pushed myself off it and did a perfect backflip and sliced its head off easily. I kept fighting and the others also. I was not going to lose this fight. But when I killed my tenth Demon, a thick black tentacle wrapped itself around my waist and picked me up and slammed me into the wall. I grunted. I was slammed on the other side and that knocked me out since I was slammed into my head. I could feel the blood trickling down my face and my eyes closed shut.

Jace POV

I saw that thing slam her again and she was knocked out. I could see the blood coming down her face. Something stirred in me. I knew it was my anger and I just wanted to kill the damn thing. I was going to make a move but a voice stopped me.

"You move another step, she goes face first on the wall once more," I knew it was Ribisu.

"Give my child and Clary back," I demanded.

"Show me the statue," he said.

"Clary has it," Magnus said. Ribisu cocked his head to the side but told the tentacle thing to put her down. The thing did what it was said but only to drop her. I ran and caught her. She looked so fragile in my arms, I just wanted to protect her forever. I knew I couldn't do that, she was stronger than I was. She began to stir.

"Jace," she whispered.

"I'm here, don't worry, I won't let it hurt you again," I said to her, my hand cupping her cheek. I took my stele out and put a healing rune on her injuries. Once I was finished, we got up and Clary took the statue out. It returned to its original size but Ribisu did not look please.

"What's the matter, we got the statue like you wanted, so give my child back," Clary said.

"Fine, get the baby," Ribisu commanded. The tentacle shot back and came back with a shining orb. The kid.

"Give the statue to me."

"Give my child," Clary said. Ribsiu scowled at her.

"I don't like that tone," he said.

"As much as I don't like you."

He growled and lunged at her, only to be shot back to the wall. Clary had whipped out the sword fast, too fast for an ordinary person to do. He lunged at her again and a swarm of Demons came through the wall. Was the wall transparent? I didn't know but there was going to be another huge, epic battle that would need more than us, Shadowhunters, Downworlders, and Warriors to take.

But I was going to do it for my child. Our child.

* * *

**I know i havent updated but i have a ton of homework to do. I have to go to practice Monday - Thursday and i have Games on Mondays and Wednesday. I only have two more weeks of volleyball tournaments so i might update more frequently then. But i posted today. I hope you like it! C:**


	13. The Fall of the Great Demon Ribisu

**Clary POV**

I don't know how long we were fighting Ribisu but I was getting tired by the minute. I could feel my whole body getting numb and sore. I was panting hard and sweat dripped down my face.

"You think you can defeat me?" he asked, "You are only puny Nephilim."

"Shut up," I muttered. I jumped up and landed on his shoulder, I dug the sword in his right shoulder. Of course he gave a yell of pain and tried to get me off him, but you think I would that easy to get rid of?

I jumped down and I felt a pull on my shoulder. I saw that it was Jace.

"Clary, you have to find our kid. Go and we'll try to hold him off for some time so you can get the baby," he said.

"Jace," I tried to protest but he shook his head and kissed me like it was the last time we were going to see each other.

"Here, if you're going to fight off Ribisu, then take the sword," I said, giving him the sword.

"Okay, I love you," he said.

I smiled, "I love you, too."

I turned and ran straight across Ribisu. He watched me, confused and was about to follow but like Jace said, that him and the others were going to hold him off.

I looked around, it wasn't that dark than I thought. The cave had light in them but it wasn't bright enough. Then I finally found the glowing orb of my baby. I walked closer to it.

"What do you think you are doing?" a voice said. I looked around and saw that black cloud thing.

"Getting what I want."

"If you want the baby, where is the Jade Buddha?" it asked.

I took it out and showed it.

"Give it and then I will give you the baby."

"Give me my baby first," I said, this was almost like the argument I had with Ribisu.

"Give the statue now!" it's voice boomed. I didn't answer to it, so it decided to come at full speed at me. It felt like something slapped me across the face, when the cloud hit me. If that thing wanted to play this game, then I will play it's game. I grabbed a rock and threw it at it. It fell to the ground. I decided to provoke the thing, just for the heck of it.

"Come on you freak of nature! What are you going to do?" I yelled.

It got up and transformed into a body. It's eyes were a glowing hot red. It ran at me, I took out a dagger and whipped my arm across my body, successfully, not good enough, wound. It growled at me. I put the statue down and got in my stance. It charged at me again and I side stepped him and grabbed him from behind. I held the dagger close to it's neck. It was like all the anger bubbled up in me and I slashed the dagger across its throat and it felt to the ground. That must have been the easiest fight ever.

I looked at the orb and I picked up the statue. I walked up the rocks and looked at the orb. An image flashed in the orb, I took a good glance at it. It was the picture of the baby when it was going to be born.

Fair blonde hair like Jace, green eyes like me, the toughness on the skin, ready for a fight, but it looked baby soft. The baby was laughing and I had to smile. And it was a girl.

"CLARY!" a voice yelled, I looked back and saw Alec.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's Jace," he said. I didn't listen to him to the rest he had to say because I was off running. Running to Jace.

**Jace POV**

When Clary was gone, I looked at Ribisu. He gave a gruesome smile.

"So, my executor is now you? How delightful," he said. I knew he was being sarcastic.

"Well, you better get used to it," I said and ran to him. He swung his arm but I ran to the side, ran uo the wall, did a perfecto back flip, and sliced his body, shoulder to his calf.

"You son of a bitch," he growled.

"You can't handle it?" I asked.

He gave a loud roar and more demons came.

"Jace, we'll hold them off, you take care of Ribisu," Simon said.

"Okay," I said and that was when Ribisu tackled me to the ground. He punched me several time but I managed to get him off of me. He ran to me and I jumped up, landed on my hands, and used the leverage and gravity I had to kick him square in the chest, making him hit the far wall a few feet away. He got up but stumbled a bit. Sure he was twice the size I was but he was getting weaker.

I wanted to get his over with, I had enough with him. I just want to spend some time with my family. But I couldn't have that. He gave another roar and he punched the wall. The rocks from above shook a little but he kept punching the wall. The rocks starting coming down bigger than before. Then with one big powerful punch, all the rocks started to come down, but I reacted quicker. I threw the sword at him and it him, piercing his heart. He gave a scream but he felt to the ground but that was all I could see before I was buried in the rocks.

**Clary POV**

I ran to where I last time saw Jace. I didn't see him anywhere but the others were at a pile of rocks. Next to it was the body of Ribisu. What was happening?

"Clary, you didn't let me finish. Jace is buried under those piles of rock," Alec said to me. My eyes widened.

"We have to get him out of there!" I yelled and ran over to help. Alec followed and we all started to take out the rocks as fast as we could. I pulled a rock and threw it behind me, that was when I saw some fair blonde hair. Jace.

"Jace!" I yelled and everyone started to take out the rocks that surrounded him. Then Jace appeared but he was covered in blood and soot. Jordan and Simon took him out and rested him on the ground. I felt o my knees and looked at him. I felt tears coming down my face. He wasn't moving at all. I put his head in my lap and brushed my thumbs across his cheek. My tears falling on his face.

"Jace, you have to be alive. You can't be dead. You have to be alive to take care of the baby with me. Please, wake up," I said softly. He didn't respond. I kissed him on the forehead and cried silently.

"I love you," I whispered to him.

"I love you, too," I heard someone mutter. I pulled back and saw Jace staring at me.

"Jace," I smiled. He got up and sat to look at me. I didn't care if he was still bruised and wounded right now, all that was to be cared for was that he was still alive. I tackled him and wrapped my arms around his neck. I cried in the crook of his neck.

"Oh, Clary," he said, stoking my hair and hugging me back. Then I felt more pressure, everyone was hugging us. I laughed.

"It's time to get the baby back," I told him. He nodded. Once, everyone let us go, which took a long time, Jace and I walked alone to the glowing orb. Our hands were locked together.

"I saw what our baby would look like as a baby," I told him.

"You did? What did he look like?" Jace asked.

"First of all, it is a she not a he and second, she is a very beautiful baby," I said.

"I think I know where she got it from," he said smiling.

"Jace," I said, smiling.

"From me of course," he said. I scoffed. He pulled me in and put his arm around my waist.

"I'm kidding. She got it from you," he said and kissed my cheek.

We reached the orb and we went up the rocks. Another image of our baby flashed.

"She is beautiful." He said. I smiled again and I touched the orb. It gave a flash and I was back of being pregnant. Jace grabbed me from behind and hugged me. He put his hand in the small bump that formed on my stomach. He kissed my head and he let go. We walked down but when we were at the bottome, he gave me a hug and started to pick me up and spin around.

We were laughing. This was how we were supposed to be, in love and have fun. Once he out me down, he leaned down and kissed me. We pulled apart and we made our way to the others.

"So, lets go back to Jade and give the statue back," Magnus said. We agreed.

We walked and talked on our way. Outside, the normal color was back. It wasn't pitch black but the sun was going down.

"So what is going to happen after this?" Maia asked.

"Yeah, what _is_ going to happen?" Isabelle asked.

"We'll still go demon hunting, I guess. Do other stuff," I said.

"Well, we'll do whatever we can that is going to happen in the future," Jace said. We talked, laughed, and made jokes on the way.

This is what a normal life would be, if we_ had _a normal life.

* * *

**So, it had been a long time since i updated. SO sorry but this story is about to be over. Just some more chapters, maybe two to three more. i hope you like this chapter. It had been some time now but i will update tomorrow. Review please. SMILES!**


	14. Back Home

Clary POV

Once we got back to the temple, our parents attacked us with hugs. We told them everything that had happened. But Demons had come to the temple.

"They somehow penetrated the sacred barrier that's here and got through. We did our best to slave them all but they were too much. A lot of people here lost their lives. Especially Sooki," My mother said. I looked down.

"But everything is going to be okay now," I said and she hugged me again.

"And look at you. A baby," she said. I smiled.

"We should help clean up this place," I said, going to walk away from her but she stopped me.

"Oh no, no, no ,no, you are not going to clean up with the baby. You could get hurt," my mother worried. I sighed.

"Mom," I groaned.

"No, and that is finale," she said and left to go clean. SO I sat back and watched everybody clean; which now I am happy that I didn't have to do.

* * *

Once everyone finished, it was time to go.

"Are you okay?" Jace asked me.

"Yeah, I just can't stop thinking of Bhadanta and Ribisu. He risked his life for me. And did you see the look on his sister's face when we told her that he was dead. Jade must be devastated," I said.

"I know it's hard but he's still here, he will always be here," he said and kissed the top of my head. "Now let's go, Magnus is about to open the portal."

I nodded and looked back at Shanghai for the last time and I saw this golden orb of light. I cocked my head to the side and it transformed itself to Bhadanta. I gasped and he smiled at me. He bowed and and left. I smiled and followed Jace. He grabbed my hand and smiled. I sighed. We were finally going home. We stepped through the portal.

The fresh smell of Idris hit me when we exited the portal. The sun was going down, and the beautiful colors filled the sky. I looked up and gave a smile. I couldn't stop smiling.

"It's so good to be home," I said.

"Yeah, it is," Jace said; squeezing my hand.

I still had a pang of sadness in my chest but that was the past and a future awaits for me. For us.

* * *

_1 year later_

Jace POV

I bounced the baby up and down; making her giggle. I smiled and laughed. Her blonde hair flailing around. Her green eyes sparked with excitement. I grabbed her gently and put her on my lap.

"Jace," a voice called. Clary.

"In here," I said. She came in and smiled.

"How's Laurel doing?" she asked, taking the baby in her arms.

"She's doing fine."

It's been a year ever since Ribisu died. When we came back to Idris, Clary's mother gave strict rules to what to do and what not to do since she was pregnant. Some months later, she was giving birth to our beautiful daughter. We named her Laurel, we thought it was a good name; the others agreed. Clary thought it wasn't good for the baby to live in the palace, so I built a cabin in the forest. I surprised her with it and she was so happy that I even got an award that night.

I smirked at the night. But Laurel was going to grow up in the forest. And she was going to be the best Shadowhunter; like her mother and father. I got up and wrapped my arm around Clary and my other hand was holding Laurel's hand. My big calloused hands in the hold of a small soft, pudgy hand.

"Our family is complete," Clary whispered. I kissed her on top of her head. Our Shadowhunter days aren't over yet but the important things comes first. My family, our family was all I needed right now.

But this wasn't an end yet.

* * *

**So this isnt the last chapter and i know this is short but i had to hurry up and get my other stories to update because guess what? I'm going to Tennesee! YAY! It's going to be a week till i update again. I promise i'm going to get home soon. But next chapter is the last one. Reviews please. SMILES :) **

**Oh, if you havnt notice, I wrote another story that isnt mortal instruments related but for the Wings series. Check it out because our little red head is going to be in one chapter! Yay and i may make a crossover with the two so i hope that works out. The story is called A New Fight. I'm desperate for Reviews! O_o**


	15. Lullaby

Clary POV

Everything was the same like always in Idris. Laurel was playing in one of the meadows while Jace was in a meeting with the Clave. I smiled as she chased a butterfly.

"Laurel," I called out. She came over to me, obediently and sat on my lap. She had learned to walk a few months ago.

"Laurel, it's almost nap time," I told her. She gave a pouty face, ones like Jace's.

"I'll make a deal; if I tell you a story, will you take a nap?" I asked her.

She nodded vigorously. I laughed.

"Well, you know daddy wasn't like he is now before. He used to be arrogant, a charmer to every girl until he met the Bandit. I was the Bandit; steal from the rich, give to the poor. My friends and I weren't a big fan of your father's family. But the time I spent with him, I change. I am more, how do you say it, expressing myself than I did before. Just because of one man, the man of my dreams. We fought together in battle and in a war, he brought me back to life, we made you."

Laurel looked into my eyes. So similar to mine but adorable.

"I am going to tell you a story of the time mommy and daddy and friends were going on a journey to stop Sebastian, well his name is Jonathan like your father but his last name was Morgenstern and daddy's Lightwood. Jonathan Morgenstern is your Uncle. He tried to take over Idris like your Grandfather, the one who killed me. But he never succeeded because of daddy. He is the most bravest, loyalist man I ever known. He took down your Uncle, so now Uncle Jonathan has passed away. But anyway…" I told her the rest of the story. Once I was finished, she still wasn't tired.

I sighed.

"_I remember tears streaming down your face, when I said I'll let you go. And all those shadows almost killed you light. I remembered you said, don't leave me here alone. But all's that dead and gone and past tonight._

_Just close your eyes, the sun id going down. You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and soud._

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling everything's on fire. The war outside our door keeps raging on. Hold on to this lullaby, even when the music's gone, gone._

_Just close your eyes, the sun if going down. You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound._

_Safe and Sound."_

I sang to her. I looked down again and saw that she was sleeping. I smiled.

"I love it when you sing, it sound like an angel came down from Heaven and sang a melody," a voice said behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw Jace.

I smiled, "Hey."

"You got her to sleep, I see," he said and sat next to her. I just nodded.

"What was the meeting about?" I asked him.

He muttered it but I couldn't understand.

"What was that?"

"You, it was about you?" he said. I was surprised.

"Why were you people talking about me?" I asked him, astounded.

"Because, they want us to take the throne," he said.

"What?" I said.

"Yeah, but it's your choice, to take it or nor. Either one would be fine to me, I don't care. I just want to be with my family," he said, snuggling his face in the crook of my neck. I thought about it. Ruling Idris in a friendly way but would I want to do it.

"I have my answer," I told him.

"What is it?" he asked. I smiled.

* * *

We walked to the palace, Laurel in Jace's arms.

I walked right into the throne room. Where Marsye and Robert were and the Clave and Counsel.

"Clarissa welcome, did Jace tell you?" he greeted.

"Yes but i am going to have to say no. I would love to rule one day but not now, maybe when i am order maybe but not now. I thank you for the offer though," i said. They were surprise but Marsye smiled.

"I knew she was the right girl for Jace," she said and i smiled at her and left.

"How'd it go?" Jace asked once i was out the door.

"Fine," i answered.

"Now what?" he asked, jumping Laurel in his arms.

"I think you know what," i said and he smiled.

* * *

**Sorry, i know it has been time since i updated but, only one more chapter left till my whole trilogy is done. I am going to miss the adventures. So i do not own Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift ft. The Civil Wars. sorry it is short but just got back from Tennessee. Happy that Obama won! Yes. SMILES :D**


	16. The End

"You think you can beat me?" I taunted at him.

"Oh, I'll know it when I do," he said and lunged at me.

We have been in the woods training and running from each other. I missed everything in the woods. It was my very own sanctuary.

I jumped high, and landed on a nearby tree branch. He looked up and smiled and jumped and grabbed me by the waist, pulling me down with him. We dropped to the ground and I quickly did a back beand using my legs to push off the ground and push my legs at his chest and flip. I heard a grunt and I knew he fell so I quickly grabbed a dagger and threw it at him. Only inches from his neck.

"Woman, would you stop trying to kill me?" he asked with a grin.

"I beat you, again," I said.

"When do you want to get Laurel back from Isabelle and Simon?" Jace asked. I shrugged.

"Whenever we want. Laurel should spend time with our friends than just being in our arms most of the time," I said, sitting next to him. The Autumn air was brushing past her. Jace put an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"I love you," he said. I looked at him.

"I love you too," I answered and kissed him. Then all these flashback came by in my head. The first time me and Jace ever talked to each other on that cliff.

_Flash back_

_"Ha! What are you going to do about it Lightwood? Put me in the dungeon?" _

_" Do you wish to go to the dungeon? I hope not. Now take your hood off so we can see you." _

_" So, I can see that you are a stubborn one." _

_" What are you? A fortune teller?"_

_"Maybe. Now do what I say and take off your hood." _

_"Or what? You'll kill me? Take me in for a slave? Put me in my misery?"_

_"Or you'll go to the dungeon."_

_End of flashback _

From their time of their first kiss.

_Flash back_

_Jace POV_

_Then I felt something inside of me, like a spark. All of a sudden I was ducking down and captured her lips on mine. I felt her tense up but relaxed and put her arms around my neck. I picked her up and sat her on my thighs. Her leg was straddling my waist. My hands moving up and down her body. My tongue swept on her bottom lip for entrance. She opened her mouth and her tongue and mine explored each other's mouth. I made a noise in the back of my throat. I was thinking how beautiful she was, sarcastic, a fighter, and other stuff about her. I was in love with her, and I didn't want this feeling to go away._

_End of flashback_

_Back to Clary POV_

From the time he brought her back to life.

_Jace POV_

_"Jace," I knew that voice. Then the figure came out of the dark and into the moonlight. Clary._

_"Clary. You're back," I got up from my bed and went over her. I was standing close to her, I could almost touch her. I did. One of my hands stroked her cheek and my other on her hip. She looked up at me with her luminous green eyes. I ducked down so our foreheads touched. I saw in her eyes that my eyes were getting darker. "You're back," was all I said before I kissed her._

_End of flash back_

_Back to Clary POV_

When we got married.

_Flashback_

_I blushed under my vale. I hugged Luke and he sat down. I was standing across from Jace. I had two bride's maids, Maia and Camille. Isabelle was my Maid of Honor. She was really happy. Jace had two groom's men, Alec and Magnus. Simon was his Best Man. They almost got along. Jace only picked Simon to be the Best Man because he was my best friend and Jace really liked to mess with him. The Priest said the vow things._

_"I do," said Jace. I wasn't really paying attention to what the Priest said. I said my I do and we kissed. The kiss was soft and gentle. We broke away and everyone cheered. Isabelle gave me the bouquet and I threw it. I turned around and saw my mother caught it. I smiled and laughed. This wedding was different. We would put our rings on last. We exchanged rings and hugged._

_End of flashback_

When Jace saved my life, again.

_Flash back_

_Jace POV_

_Then I saw her. Clary. She was hanging. A tentacle wrapped around her neck. She wasn't moving at all._

_"Clary," I whispered. That thing was hurting her. I grabbed my sword and threw it at the thing. It hit it where a Demon's heart would be. It screamed in pain and let everybody go. They all fell to the ground with a groan. Before Clary could hit the ground, I caught her and looked at her. She was pale and wasn't breathing. I shook her and she didn't wake up._

_"Clary, Clary no. You have to stay with me," I yelled. I checked her pulse. It was faint. She was still alive but not breathing. I put her on the ground. I tilted her head and put my mouth over hers. I was puffing air into her. I pushed on her chest and kept doing the same thing. Then on the tenth time she took a deep breath and opened her eyes._

_"Jace," she said._

_"Clary," I said putting my arms around her and nuzzling my head in her neck._

_"You saved my life again," she said._

_"I would do it again if I have to. I love you, and I will love you until I die, and if there's a life after that, I will love you then," I said. She looked at me in the eye. She put her arms around my neck and hugged me._

_"Oh Jace," she said._

_"I will always be here with you Clary," I said to her._

_"As will I," she said and kissed me. We pulled apart and got up. Sebastian did this to her and he was going to pay, even if it meant my life._

_End of Flash back_

_Back to Clary POV_

When I told him I was pregnant.

_Flash back._

_"Jace, I think…..," I trailed off._

_"You think what?" he asked, being patient. I looked into his eyes. They were so full of spirit and I didn't want them to distinguish. I bit my bottom lip._

_"Clary, you know you can tell me anything, right," he said._

_"Of course, I just don't know how to tell you," I said._

_"Are you cheating on me, are you having an affair with another man?" he asked, his voice being full of anger._

_"No, I am not having an affair with no one. I accepted you in my life and we will be together, forever," I said._

_"Then what is it, Clary?" he asked._

_I sighed again._

_"Jace, I think I may be pregnant."_

And everything else that had happened in Shanghai.

I laid my head on his shoulder.

"I think the first time we met and so forth on our lives, was the best ever," I said, watching the sunset go down.

"Yeah. Our lives are a great adventure," Jace said.

He took my hand in his and squeezed it. As long as we lived, our lives were a great adventure. And nothing would stop us from what we do.

Ever.

* * *

**AWWWWW! Then END! I am going to miss the adventures of Jace and Clary and the group. I remembered that this trilogy was a hit! But now its over. Sad face :( but i will still write stories and trilogies to new stories i make with the Mortal Instruments. Plus check out the poll i set up on my profile of what kind of story i should make next with any pair. Plese check it out and or PM me. I love all my reviewers and fans of this story and now it come to an end. I hope you like it. SMILES :D**


End file.
